


Insolitement vôtre - 54 : Café du Côté Obscur (#4)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [54]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Café du Côté Obscur, Crack, None of them is a Mary Sue, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Eliane et Lizzie prenaient tranquillement le thé, quand soudain... Darth Nimial fit clairement comprendre à la salle entière que ses consommations avaient été bien plus alcoolisées...





	Insolitement vôtre - 54 : Café du Côté Obscur (#4)

**Author's Note:**

> Une dernière scène du Café pour la route...

\- _I'm a sadic girl, in a sadic woooorld ! Life in sadic, it's fantastic !_

Cette reprise soudaine et très sonore d'une air célèbre provenait d'une Darth Nimial hurlant, les bras en l'air, debout sur sa chaise, dansant... et visiblement bourrée.

\- Tiens, regarde, commenta Lizzie le plus normalement du monde, quelques tables plus loin. Les videurs n'ont pas trop traîné, aujourd'hui.

Eliane, attablée avec elle, regardait l'armée de droïdes-videurs s'occuper du cas de la Sith.

\- Ils ont dû finir par développer un algorithme qui prédit les seuils d'alcoolémie de Nimial... Ils doivent avoir tellement de données, depuis le temps...

**Author's Note:**

> La parodie de “Barbie Girl” ne vient pas de moi, mais d'un vieux message privé de Big-crazy-mofo, sur FFN (je vous le dis tout de suite : OUI j'ai fait de l'archéologie dans ma boîte de MPs ces dernières semaines xDD).
> 
> ○  
> Sinon... minuscule auto-promo, hein, on fait comme on peut (merci les fanfictions d'ailleurs)... Depuis hier, mon premier roman auto-édité est disponible auprès du grand public ! Il est intitulé « Le conte sous l'arbre », il est plutôt court (32 pages) mais il raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui se lie d'amitié avec une entité vivant dans le saule pleureur planté dans son jardin. Pour de plus amples informations, je vous invite à consulter ma page Facebook d'auteure Chrissie Grainger ou le compte Twitter ChrissieGrainge (je mets tous les efforts nécessaires dans le lancement d'un vrai site Internet prochainement). (Si vous n'êtes pas encore convaincu.e.s, j'ajoute que mes lecteur•rice•s de fanfictions disposent d'une dédicace spéciale dans ce livre :x)


End file.
